


How Piranha Plant got into Smash Bros.

by blazingEmblem



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: Watch the trilling tales of Piranha Plant, and how he got into Smash Bros.





	How Piranha Plant got into Smash Bros.

At the top of the Goma Plateau, there stood a single cabin. And in that cabin, was a man named Isaac. Isaac had just finished a long day of monitoring Mt. Aleph, and was about to go to bed before noticing a letter at his doorstep.

“What’s this?” Isaac muttered to himself.

Isaac opened the letter and began to read it’s contents.

 

Congratulations!

 

You have been selected to participate in the ultimate showdown between gaming icons in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! Over 70 fighters fighting on over 100 stages. It’s the biggest Smash yet! 

Good luck...and see you there!

P.S. No Waluigi or Waluigi fans allowed.

 

“This is amazing!” Isaac exclaimed. “But there will definity be some strong opponents there, so I should practice some of my psynergy.”

Finding a suitable place to practice, Isaac unleashed one of his psynergy attacks.

“Wild Growth!” Isaac shouted.

Multiple vines burst from the ground, entangling anything in their path. Isaac stood there, admiring his work until he noticed that one of the vines looked different from the others. It had a round, red head with sharp teeth and covered in white dots.

“Hi there!” The strange plant said. “My name's Piranha Plant.

“What the-”

Before Isaac could say any more, Piranha Plant swooped down and ate him one gulp.

*BURP*

“Delicious!” Piranha Plant declared. “Urp…”

Piranha Plant spit out the letter that Isaac was carrying.

“What's this?” Piranha Plant wondered. 

Piranha Plant picked up the letter from the ground and began to read the letter.

“THEY WANT ME IN SMASH?!” Piranha Plant cried. “All the relevant characters from my franchise must already be in.”

Piranha Plant started jumping up and down in excitement.

“I need to get moving!” Piranha Plant exclaimed. “Smash, here I come!”

And so, Piranha Plant joined the roster for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and everyone was completely happy and excited about this.

  
  
  
  


Except Waluigi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> (And please don't take this seriously.)


End file.
